Resistance
by The-Normal-Twit
Summary: When Trent is booted off TDA, he and Courtney become closer friends. Trent and Courtney Along with Izzy, Noah and Cody, they do much more fun stuff and start to become closer, though they resist loving each-other, though thanks to the help of Noah, Cody and Izzy, they end up with each-other eventually in the most akward situation.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't Own total drama or any of it's characters

Resistance.

* * *

Trent sighed as he sat in the limosine, he had just been kicked off total rama action and had made a fool of himself, "Why" he whispered, "Why was I so stupid?" he asked himself, sighing.

Trent rubbed his eyes, yawning, he wondered what everyone else would think of him, the crazy, number 9 obsessed guy, would they feel sorry for him, would they laugh at him, trying to make him feel bad, Trent shook his head, trying to get all of the negitivety out of his head.

He looked out the window, seeing everything zoom past him, so fast, it confused him and made him feel dizzy, he was sooon sleeping and dreaming about a certain goth girl.

_"Trent." The voice echoed, Trent smiled, it was Gwen, "Gwen." he mumbled, "Duncan." Whispered a faint voice, Trent screamed, "Duncan?" He asked, still dazed, "Duncan" repeated the voice, "Yes I heard that already!" Trent screamed, "Is No virgin, thanks to Gwen!" Trent's screamed loudly, and he shoook himself wide awake._

He panted heavily, wiping the sweat off his for-head, "Geez, its not like there together, why am I getting so worked up?" Trent whispered, he heard the drive grunt and he looked up, "We are here!" Yelled the drive Trent got out of the car, thanking the driver, but screamed in his face as he saw Gwen, instead of the driver.

"Gwen?" he said, ashtonished, "Oh, Gwen's my wife" the driver said, un aware of what Trent was going threw, "Nooooo!" Trent cried, running off, the metal gates opened with creek as Trent dashed inside Playa des losers.

He didn't stop to greet anyone as he ran inside, leaving the contesants bewildered. "Hey Trent" Said a voice, Trent sighed, tring to hold in his anger, "Yes!" he said, though he wasn't hiding his anger well.

"Uh, Trent you look angry" Trent shut his eyes tight, he ran off, leaving the voice screaming his name, though since his eyes were closed, he banged into someone, Trent opened his eyes.

"Uh, Sorry Courtney" he said, apologizing, "Its fine" Courtney mumbled, not even bothering t look at Trent, "Courtney are you Okay?" Trent asked, Courtney grumbled, "No, Gwen is stealing my boyfriend!" Trent sighed, "Hey I know how it feels!" Trent said.

Courtney, who was now fuming, started to yelled, "No you don't!" she screeched, "Why. Why would you even talk to me, you hate me like everyone else!" Courtney ran off, tears streaming down her face.

"Courtney, Wait!" Trent said running after her, eventually Courtney stopped and turned, glaring at Trent, "Why are you following me? are you a stalker?!" she questioned.

"Courtney, Gwen dumped me on national TV, Duncan hasn't dumped you yet, so I think I should be more upset than you!" Courtney gasped, walking up to Trent, who looked nervous.

"You are absoleutely right!" Trent gasped, "I am? Wow, the most strictest contestant said I was right!" Courtney, went wide eyed as Trent's statement, "I'm right here!"

"That means you hate me, like everyone else!" Courtney ran down the foyer, Trent cursed, "Damn, I forgot shes fragile at the moment!" Trent was about to run down the hall way, calling after Courtney when he felt, someone tap him on the shoulder.

He sighed, "Izzy?" he said, surprised, "The one and only!" she laughed, "Uh well?" Trent asked, "Oh yeah, I'll get Courtney." Izzy dashed off so fast, even the road runner couldn't beat her in a race, no, neither could Speedy.

"Trent!" yelled a voice, Trent jumped up startled, he ran down the hallway after Izzy and Courtney, "Izzy, Courtney!" he hollured, running down the hallway.

"Trent!" Yelled a voice, "Why, is ugh, Izzy, holding me?" Trent ran to the locaction of the voice and gasped at what he saw, "Izzy, apologize to Courtney" Trent demanded, Izzy smiled, "You asked for it." she said.

"Wait, Trent!" Courtney said, only to be slapped by Izzy, "Ow!" she squeaked, holding her cheek, "Izzy!" Trent yelled, Izzy smiled at him, "It was an apology slap." Izzy said, only to see Noah, "Ooh Noah!" she yelled, alarming the bookworm, "Oh no." he mumbled, terror over came him, as he screamed as Izzy toppled on him.

"Hey Noah!" Izzy yelled, "I got news!" Noah groaned, "Did Owen find a racoon, and tried to eat it." Izzy laughed, "No silly," she said, "Thats was yesterday." Noah's eyes widened.

"Poor Racoon!" he mumbled.

"But the news is..." Izzy said, "No, don't say it!" Trent and Courtney said, they knew Izzy very well and knew what she going to say.

Izzy cackled, "What, Whats the news!" Noah said interested, his eyes stayed glued to Izzy.

"Look a banana!" Courtney yelled.

"Where?" Trent asked.

"Shes lieing, how outrageous!" Izzy said, she was dead serious, Noah, Courtney and Trent faered for each-others life as they had never seen Izzy like this.

"Haha, look at your faces, you where like whats she gona do, is she gonna kill us." All three sighed, "Normal Izzy!" Noah said.

"But whats the news?" Noah asked, the red-head grinned, she looked at Trent and Courtney faces, and then looked at Noah, smiling.

"Trent and Courtney are dating!" she yelled, Noah laughed, before asking, "Dating?" Izzy nodded, much to Trent and Courtney's dismay, "Spread the word!" Izzy ran off, giggling madly, telling everyone she saw, even the cleaners.

Trent and Courtney glanced at each-other, "Get that girl!" they said, in unison, running after Izzy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't Own total drama or any of it's characters

Resistance.

* * *

Trent dashed after a yelling Izzy, but then stopped, Courtney turned to him, curious and confused, "What are you crazy!? she asked him, "She will tell everyone we are dating!"

"Don't worry" Trent reassured her, Courtney sighed, "Okay." Courtney hugged Trent, smiling, though this was interrupted by a hyper Izzy, "See, See, there dating!" she yelled, pointing to the two and jumping up and down.

"We are not!" Courtney objected, "Izzy you make up lies all the time!" she yelled, to a laughing Izzy, soon most contestants left, though, Cody stayed behind along with Noah.

"What are you still doing here!" Courtney yelled, Trent sighed, "Courtney, be nice." Trent told the brunette, Cody laughed, only to be kncked down by Courtney. "Sorry, she's..angry?" Trent said, unsure, he was trying to find the right word but he just couldn't, though he shrugged it off.

"Cody, Noah follow me!" Izzy yelled, cheerfully, she yanked the two boys and ran down the corridor, with the boys screaming all the way, Courtney just laughed, "Karma's a-" Trent interrupted her, "Language!" he yelled, Courtney glared at him.

"Language my butt" she muttered, she looked up only to see herself, face to face with the glaring musican, though, the glare sooon plastered into a smile, though Courtney looked at him, confused.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked, Trent suddenly swooped up Courtney and ran to the pool, with Courtney banging on his back and screaming all the way, while Trent just smiled.

* * *

"Operation love" Noah snorted, "More like operation snob." Noah said, being his usual self.

"I thought the Idea was good, until the last part.." Cody trailed off, he soon shook his head, and screamed, "Izzy, move your face away from mine!" Cody demanded, Noah laughed, "Weakling." Noah muttered.

"Know it all!" Cody muttered, moving his face away from Izzy's, Noah snorted once again, "Thanks for the complement" Noah started to walk away, Izzy groaned loudly, making everyone around her shiver.

"Noahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." she moaned. "What about operation loooooooooove." Noah cringed at the word love. "Uh, Gotta go, Catch up with you later!" Noah suddenly ran off so quick he had dropped his journal.

"Shall we open it?" Asked Cody, Izzy cackled, "Silly Cody, Of course we should."

* * *

A fan with dark brown skin and purple, braided hair, squealed angrily, "No one call's Cody-Wody silly!" she screamed at her computer, she had been looking for an exclusive clip for hours.

"Hey there opening Noah's diary, I'm watching total drama live!" she squealed, jumping up and down, if you looked around her room, she had Cody pictures everywhere.

"Eeeeee!" she squealed, "Cody," she said, knocking on her computer screen, "Can you hear me?" she asked, "Yes." Cody said, answering Izzy's question, though the fan thought he could hear her.

"Eeeeeeeee!" she squealed once again, "Cody-Wody can hear me, my future hubby." she hugged her computer screen, happily.

* * *

"Trent, Put me down!" Courtney yelled, the musican smirked as he threw Courtney into the pool, and jumped in with her, Courtney screamed, glaring at Trent, "Trent," she said, "That was the most fun I ever had!" hapiness over flowed Courtney and she hugged Trent.

"Wow, still denying we are dating, are we?" Noah chuckled, "Shut it Noah!" she said, being defenssive, "I actually agree with her." Trent said, earning a playful nudge in the arm from Courney.

Trent splashed a laughing Courtney, who splashed him back, soon they were splashing each-other and they were soaking.

"Ugh I am alll wet!" Courtney complained, "Where in your p-" Courtney dunked Trent in the water before he could continue. when his head was out of the water, he laughed, breathing heavily.

"Did you bring e-xtra clothes?" Trent asked Courtney, "No, did you?" trent shook his head and both laughed, "So we both wait out here to try together?" Trent asked, "Well Duh." Courtney said.

Noah who was observing the two, smiled, "You know there gonna get together anyway, so why is this such a fuss?" Noah said, breaking the forth wall."Noah!" yelled a voice, "Who are you talking to!" Noah sighed, "No one, Eva!"

"Why should I belive you, I'm coming over there." she yelled.

"Go, run, get out of here, unless you want Eva to break your skull!" Noah said, sweating.

* * *

"Cody, operation love is in motion, yes?" Izzy asked, in a bizzare type of way, "Yes?" Cody said, confused.

"Okay go hide" Izzy commanded.

"Trent, Courtney!" Izzy yelled, shaking the building, "Come here!" Cody laughed, "Izzy they've just been in the pool." Izzy snapped her fingers, but grinned.

"Lets act!" Cody furrowed his eye brows, "Act?" "What do you mean?" Izzy laughed, "Wow are you really that dumb?" she asked, "No, I just meant what acting are we doing?" Izzy laughed, "any kind!" Cody graoned.

"Cody, I need a key!" Izzy yelled, Cody grinned, getting out a piano key from his pocket, "A piano key, this isn't pun mania!" Izzy yelled.

"Ok, if you want a key come on get me!" Cody laughed, before dashing, down the corridor and up the stairs, with Izzy hot on his trail.

"Can't run!" Izzy yelled, "But I can hide." Cody muttered, grinning slyly.

* * *

"Courtney," Trent asked, "Do you consider me a friend?" Courtney sighed, "At the moment, no." she looked at Trent who smiled, "Thats ok, I didn't consider you a friend either." Trent lied.

Suddenly there was a silence between the two, Courtney looked up at Trent, "Trent," she mused, "I do consider you a friend." she muttered, though she made sure Trent didn't hear her.

"If you knew what I thought about you it would be arkward" Trent muttered, looking at Courtney and making sure the brunette couldn't hear him.

"I am such a coward, I'm in love with the person next to me and I can't even tell them." they both said, un aware that they were both saying the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't Own total drama**

* * *

"Trent, Courtney!" Izzy said, It was the next day and Izzy was rooming with Courtney and Trent, who now shared a room together to make more space for the other eliminated contestants, Courtney and Trent rubbed their eyes, yawning.

"Yes, Izzy." Trent sighed, "I got a pet!" she explained to the two loudly, "A pet?" Courtney said, hoping it wasn't violent, "Yeah, I'll get it out!" she dug her hands in her pockets for a few moments and then she pulled out her hand to reveal, a scarf was in her hand it was fluffy and pink. Courtney laughed, Izzy squinted at her.

"Don't laugh at petty!" she demanded, Trent couldn't help but smile, "Uh, Izzy." he started, "Thats a scarf." Izzy glared at Trent, "Don't mock petty, he is not a scarf." she said, she also muttered, "Did they hurt your feeling's petty?" Izzy gave the two one last glance before she stormed out of the room.

"she actually thinks its a pet?" Trent asked Courtney who nodded, "I never knew she was this crazy." Courtney said, Trent, who agreed nodded. "Well," Courtney began, "Shall we go after her?" Asked Courtney.

"I don't know, shall we?" Trent smiled, winking at Courtney, Courtney smiled at Trent and nodded, though she "Accidently" fell, reavealing her dress, she smiled at Trent, who blushed, he knew Courtney was being couquettish and laughed in his head, before following Courtney.

"Hey guys," Cody greeted, with an affable smile, "So," he said, "Why is Izzy showing everyone her pet?" he asked, Courtney and Trent glaced at each-other.

* * *

Noah looked around, and sighed happily, "No Izzy," he mumbled smiling, suddenly he was pounced on by Izzy and graoned, "Did you miss me?" she asked, smiling wildly.

"Yes, Izzy, I did, very much." Noah said, being his usual sarcastic self, Izzy hugged Noah, "I knew you did." Noah sighed in frustration.

"Oh, Have you met my pet!" Izzy giggled, Noah couldn't control himself as his eyes drifted down, "Noah, not that pet!" Izzy laughed.

Noah Frowned.

Izzy showed Noah her pet, and Noah looked at it, bewildered, but before he had time to ask Izzy anything to loud voices interrupted him, Noah sighed angrily, he listened to the heated conversation.

"Human rights are inalienable!" said Katie, angrily, "No there not!" Sadie argued back angrily, Harold objected, "Katie's right," Sadie grunted and turned to Harold, stoping on his foot before storming out of the room, Katie smirked.

"The indistinguishable twins had a fight!" Noah chuckled, "Actually they are not indistinguishable." Izzy said, Noah was about to argue but realised Izzy was right, he looked at her, wide eyed with shock.

"Haha!" Izzy cheered, "Me and petty are gonna tell everyone I out-smarted you!" Izzy laughed, running down the foyer, with he rpink scarf trailing behind her, Noah didn't move he was still shocked, "And she calls a scarf petty and thinks its a pet?" Noah said, though he still didn't move his body.

* * *

Cody, who was in the sandpit outside with Courtney and Trent, whispered to Courtney, "Do you like Trent?" Courtney laughed, "No," she answered, though, her voice was squeaky and Cody raised an eye-brow at the blushing brunette.

Suddenly the two felt themselves get drenched with sand, they screamed. "Trent!" Courtney yelled, pushing Trrent into the sand, who laughed as he fell, "That was so un-cool." she said, Trent laughed, "just like you." Trent joked, Courtney laughed.

"Hey Princess, Elvis and pipsqueak." Said a familiar voice, they all gasped, and turned, only to be faced with the punk himself, "D-Duncan hi." Courtney said, she was both shocked and nervous.

"What are you doing here?" Trent asked, "Well," Duncan began, "Chris let us stay here and yes, Chris- The host of TDI/TDA." Duncan explained.

"Duncan, I like your face, its so womanly." Trent said, Cody and Courtney laughed, though she shivered as Duncan cracked his knuckles and walked closer to Trent, stomping loudly and he had an angry expression on his face, everyone was staring as Trent was sweating, Courtney gasped as Duncan's fist neared to Trent's face.

"Stop!" she yelled, Duncan looked at her, "Since when did you like elvis!" Duncan questioned, "What has been happening while I have been gone, Courtney?" everyone gasped, Duncan had never called Courtney her real name before and she knew she was loosing the spark.

"Well." Duncan tapped his foot impatiently.

"Uh Well I kinda have..." Courtney trailed, off trying to be careful about her words, she observed Duncan glaring at a sweating Trent, Courtney sighed, getting Duncan's full attention, Courtney tried to run but her feet were glued to the ground.

She sighed.

"I-I have feelings for..." She started, everyone around them looked concerned.

"Courtney, don't!" Noah yelled, panting.

Duncan glared at Noah.

"No, No, carry on" Duncan demanded, his knuckle raised, Courtney gasped, "Y-you'd be willing to hit me?" she was now on a verge of tears.

"Look, I'm just gonna say it!" Courtney yelled, Duncan smiled.

"I-I Kinda have feelings for someone else." she said, Duncan came closer to Courtney, their noses barely touching.

"Who." he said.

Courtney sighed, opening her mouth to speak...


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't Own TDI/TDA/TDWT/TDRI. Well really I own nothing!  
**

**Resistance  
**

* * *

"Have you seen my pet!" Izzy yelled, dashing to Duncan, and shoving the pet in his face, Duncan coughed, "Hiya!" Courtney yelled, kicking Duncan in the kiwis, Izzy pushed him pool, and ran off inside with Cody, Trent, Noah and Courtney, Izzy cackled wildly, Courtney stopped.

"What if he comes after us?" She said nervously, she peered around the corner, seeing Duncan on the ground and laughed, "Silly Courtney!" Izzy said, she suddenly shoved the scarf in Courtney face, Trent laughed as Courtney pushed the scarf out of her face.

Then when she could see clearly she saw Duncan standing in front of her, she screamed, as Duncan tried to tackle her, she kicked him, and ran off, "Where are the others!" She yelled, "Hey, Sexy, Lady!" Sang Cody, "Cody!" Whispered Courtney, "Where did Izzy and Trent go?"

"Duncan got them." He said calmly, his eyes widened, he looked stunned, "Run!" He cried out, the pair barely avoided a seething Duncan, Courtney looked back and was shocked to see Duncan getting tackled, by Beth and Noah, who both gave a smile to Courtney, before Duncan hit Noah in the face.

* * *

"I can't believe were stuck here!" Trent moaned, Izzy suddenly kicked the door down, "Forget what i said.." Both Izzy ran out and quickly Duncan, who growled, grabbed her pet and ripped it up, Izzy screeched, falling to her knees, she started to sob, as Duncan quietly tried to moved, however Izzy grabbed hi,

"Your not going anywhere." She said, Duncan gulped. Trent had made his way to Courtney's room, but the door was locked, a minute later a grinning Izzy ran to the door, pounding on it.

"Courtney let us in!" Cried Trent, Courtney opened the door, shoving the two in, then shut the door, Izzy snickered, Courtney, Trent, Noah, Beth and Cody, looked at her, nervously.

"Izzy," Said Courtney slowly, "What did you do?" Everyone looking at Izzy, however someone pounded on the door, the window slammed shut, everyone gasped and turned, seeing Sierra, the Cody obsessed fan, who was allowed to wait at Playa Des Losers until the new season began, however next season everyone was supposed to act as if they had never met her.

"Guys," She said, softly, "Go!" She pointed to the window, Cody gave one glance at Sierra, then quickly jumped out of the window, the pounding got louder, and Duncan stepped in, with to shadowy figures behind him, Sierra got ready to fight.

A moment later, Beth, Squealed in terror, "Sierra!" She yelled, "Sierra was flung out of the window, unconscious and was about to hit the floor, Cody, ran to Sierra, jumping high, he caught her, But she was to heavy abd Cody fell to the ground, head first, Noah gasped.

"Cody!" Screamed Beth, "Guys, I've got to go, Chris will take us back to the film lot, if we don't go in time were eliminated." She informed then, before hurrying off.

Izzy dialed 911, "We have emergency, come quickly, now."

* * *

**Sorry for the short Chapter, But hey I updated! I Need a Beta!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't Own total drama**

**Resistance: Chap 4: Driving.**

* * *

Later, Sierra was screaming and crying as Cody was being hauled into an ambulance, "Cody!" She sobbed, trying to grasp a bit of his skin, Sierra sniffed.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut leaving Sierra inside, she gasped, pounding on the back of the ambulance, however it was useless, no one could hear her over the booming siren.

"Well," She sat down, looking at Cody, "Guess it's just you and me, buddy." The purple-haired Cody fan hesitated on the last part, then quickly got out her phone and began typing as the ambulance sped off out of Playa Des Losers, leaving Courtney, Trent, Izzy and Noah shocked.

"Do they know Sierra's inside?" He asked Courtney, still shocked and wide-eyed, "Hopefully no.. imagine all the things she could do with him in there." The duo cringed, Noah looked very disturbed, "Ugh." He mumbled, regarding the comment Courtney had only just made.

Izzy kept that crazy grin plastered on her face, Noah stared at her, "Izzy," He said, the girl was silent, "Izzy," Noah looked worried and shook the girl, Trent and Courtney glanced at each-other.

"Izzy!" He yelled, shaking the girl so hard she fell on the floor, "I-it was a cardboard standee!" Noah huffed in frustration, Trent gaped, "Hey, Noah!" He yelled, "There's a note!" Almost instantly Noah was by the pairs side.

"What does it say?!" Courtney whispered, glancing at the others who stared at them, curiously, she was the attention of at least 20 pairs of eyes, she gulped.

Trent's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Dear Trent, Courtney and others." He read out, Noah groaned at his name not being mentioned, "I Have gone in the ambulance with Sierra and Cody." Noah eyes bulged out of his head, the three instantly were eying Courtney's PDA.

She grabbed it, pressed a few buttons, before putting it close to her ear.

"Hey Micheal, It's me Court, bring me a car.. around mid-night make sure it's big enough to seat 8." She whispered, Trent looked at his watch, gasping.

"Courtney!" He whispered, slightly loud, "It's 11.56!" Courtney gasped, Trent grabbed Noah and ran off to behind Playa.

"Do we have to wait," Noah said, annoyed, he even sat down on the floor and opened up his book, "Time to read," He started, smiling. However a horn interrupted his thoughts, he glared at driver. Courtney almost vomited at the slight of the car, Trent and Noah didn't look at all pleased.

It was a orange 8 Seater, small, unappealing, yet bright, Courtney hopped in, urging the other to hop in too, eventually they did. Courtney was suddenly grinning as she pushed Michael out of the car, got into the driver's seat and put her foot on the pedal.

Noah and Trent screamed, unaware Courtney could drive.

* * *

The Next morning Sierra yawned, she was in the van with Cody, she looked confused, "Still here?" She said, she knocked on the metal, soon regretting her actions.

"Yes!" Answered a cheery voice, female, perhaps. Sierra gasped, she hadn't expected an answer, "Who's there?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"Izzy!" Said Izzy, Sierra gasped, "Izzy, what happened to the actual drivers!" She shouted, angry, "Oh," She laughed, "They, Uh, had an accident, know what I mean." Sierra nervously laughed.

She rushed other to Cody, checking his pulse, she sighed relieved, he had a pulse. "Wait!" Screeched Sierra, "If you're driving." She said to Izzy, loudly through the metal. "Where are we going." After getting no reply, Sierra growled.

"IZZY!" She screamed, "Cody, need's medical attention." She stated, obviously being correct, Izzy didn't answer again, Sierra was getting more angered by the second, suddenly the whole car crashed, Sierra and Cody were thrown out of the window, onto a meadow, with no civilization.

"Where are we?" She started to sob, Izzy looked genuinely concerned, Sierra looked at Izzy, not blinking nor moving, soon her eye started to twitch, she grabbed at stick, launching it at Izzy, she easily avoided it.

Sierra got out a knife and dashed to a running Izzy, "Get Back here!" She cried.

* * *

Courtney had awoken Noah and Trent, both were shocked Courtney could drive, "You can drive?" Noah spluttered, "Yes." Courtney answered irritably.

Horns were heard and screaming and occasionally swearing was heard, Courtney had been up all night, her eyes closed every few seconds, she yawned a lot and had many bags under here eyes, it wasn't till now Trent noticed this.

"Courtney," He soothingly said, Courtney yawned, "Y-Yes-s." Slurred Courtney, Trent looked visibly creeped out and sighed, "Um, maybe I should drive." He suggested.

"Never!" Snapped Courtney, pirate like, "Courtney are you drinking." Noah said, his eyes fixed on his book, "Noo." Courtney sheepishly smiled at the boys, who cocked their eye-brows in confusion.

"Courtney, eyes on the road!" Commanded Trent, "Courtney hasn't been drinking but she hasn't slept all night, it must be affecting her." Whispered Trent an annoyed Noah.

"Gee, Thanks, Physic." He rolled his eyes, after his sarcastic remark.

* * *

"Yo!" Cody said, annoyed, he had recovered from that bang on the head when the girls crashed the car, he looked annoyed for the last 7 minutes the girls were fighting and not even looking at Cody.

"Cody!" Sierra looked happy, Cody smiled, only to be smothered by both the girls, he gasped, needing air, "oops sorry Cody." Sierra stopped hugging the boy.

"Where are we?" He asked, wondering how he got here, "The last thing I remember was Sierra falling out of the window, me, jumping incredibly high, and saving Sierra."

Sierra gushed, "My hero." She once again hugged Cody, "Oh, It's someone I do for my friend." Sierra didn't even flinch when Cody said the word, 'Friend.' Izzy looked shocked at this, only uttering, "Wow."

"Hey Guys!" Yelled Courtney, "Hop in!" Added Trent, despite the 3 being shocked at this, they didn't argue as they hopped in.

* * *

When arrived back at Playa, Chris glared at them, Courtney parked the car and out emerged, Noah, Izzy, Courtney, Trent, Sierra and Cody.

"You were gone for long, without my permission!" He scolded them, "Shut it Chris!" Yelled Duncan defending them. "So," He said, spitting in disgust, "This is why we had to stop the challenge today, because little miss Cunt In training and her stupid little friends went on an adventure." He stated angrily.

"And Cody was hurt!" Sierra reminded him, "So what?" He said, "Fans love me, Chris likes me cause I bring ratings, who cares about you, I have Gwen." He smugly pointed out.

Trent and the others looked bored, Duncan punched Trent, who staggered back, gasping. Courtney looked shocked, Duncan had his eyes fixed on Izzy, then his eyes flickered to Courtney.

"I've tormented you all enough," He stated, Courtney smiled, Duncan frowned. "Except you." He pointed, "Courtney."

"Oooh, Ratings, John, film this!" Yelled Chris rubbing his hands together.

* * *

**An READ IT: **Next Episode Is The First After Math (We will explore a few parts in after math, such as deleted scenes, but mostly behind the scenes so we get a taste of remorse for Courtney), I need Idea's for the story, what should happen, tell me in review. So Courtney is gonna tormented by Duncan in the next few chapters. Izzy & Courtney will both eventually return to the competition. (Like in the show)

Answer this question**: Do you want a sequel?  
**

**If You Want A Sequel, tell me in review! I have Idea's for it, Like...:  
**

Trent and Beth Don't Make it into World Tour? How will the group react?

Duncan and Courtney resolve there issues, only to be heart broken again?

Duncan breaks up there Group In TDWT

Throughout the season all of the Group meet up, but will it be the end of the group when Chris finds out, Cody and Courtney, smuggle eliminated people onto the plane.**  
**


	6. Beth's Fair

** Resistance ****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own total drama**

**I Know I Said Next Chaps The After Math, But It's Not, This Chapter Is Different.  
**

* * *

Beth lied in her bed, looking up at the ceiling, she looked around at Heather, LeShawna, Lindsay and Izzy, All had made it further than her last season. Beth started to silently sob, envying the other girls, who were prettier than and more or less smarter than her.

Beth lifted up her pillow, revealing her glasses to be there, she picked them up and put them on, before starting to walk out of the trailer. Beth sighed, shivering at the coldness of the night, she walked a long long way, until she came to a river, which she sat by.

"Hello Beth." Said a voice, Beth gasped, "J-Justin." She stuttered nervously, "What Are you doing out here?" She asked the handsome model, she got no reply then turned, seeing no one was there.

"Great," She mumbled, "I'm imagining stuff." She looked back one more time to see a note had been left where Justin stood, she picked it up, scanning and reading it. After following the directions of the note, Beth found herself in a tent.

There were posters of her, which had been drawn on, she saw papers, she read them seeing what everyone thought of her, she was teary eyed, they weren't nice things, she her hands were shaky as she picked up Lindsay's.

_Omg Bertha is The Best Yay! She is like nice, yet kinda ugly, but very nice, she is so totally not right for Justin though, I'm much prettier than her, Justin thinks she worthless._

Beth didn't dare ready any more, she screamed and screamed Chris and Chef and all the other awoke, seeing Beth, screeching, Justin smiled evilly._  
_

"Beth!" Cried Chris in worry, "What's wrong!" He asked, Beth pointed to what she thought were the papers she had read, however Justin secretly swapped the papers, Chris picked up the paper Beth had not read.

"Everyone said mean stuff about me!" She sobbed, Chris sighed, "Uh, Beth they didn't!" Beth read to paper again, but this time the papers were more positive.

"No!" She shouted, "They Said mean stuff about me!" Everyone laughed, Beth felt crushed and ran into the girls trailer locking the door.

Beth saw papers, she scanned them and gasped, these were the real papers, these were the ones Beth read, they all said mean stuff about her. Beth pounded on the girls trailer's door, she couldn't get out the door was locked and she was trapped inside.

Beth screamed as she awoke, "Yo girl." Said LeShawna, "What's Up." She sat on Beth's bed, "I-It was just a bad dream that's all."

"Another one." Croaked LeShawna loudly, Beth had been having a lot of bad dreams lately, her self esteem had gone down after total drama island, people were rude and mean to her.

"I am determined not to have a bad dream!" Screeched Beth, "And Justin is not evil." She whispered as she pulled her duvet over her.

* * *

The next day, Noah, Izzy, Trent, Sierra, Cody, Courtney and Katie were in the girls trailer, the other competitors were no were in sight.

"Is This a bad dream?" She asked, The 7 laughed, "No." Said Courtney, "Where are the others." Cried Beth, worried for their safety.

"They- They.." Katie couldn't continue, she looked down at the ground, sad, she mumbled something then sighed, Courtney gaze was fixed Katie for a while, until she frowned, turning to Beth.

"They Went to a carnival without you." Beth stood emotionless, not moving, "Without me!" She spluttered out without warning.

"That's why we made a carnival for you, here." Katie said, cheerfully, Beth gasped, happily, she hugged all of them and ran outside.

She squealed.

She saw LeShawna, who passed her a sponge then, waited for Beth to throw it and she did, LeShawna squealed, she saw Beth smiling and smiled.

Izzy interrupted this moment by throwing a sponge at Beth, Beth turned smiling, she grabbed the sponge off the ground and threw it aiming for Izzy, however it hit Katie instead, who laughed.

Soon they were all fighting, until LeShawna clapped her hands, as if announcing something, "Guys, it's time for carousel ride." Everyone cheered, "Isn't that a baby ride." She said, Everyone just smiled.

Beth sat on a horse, Katie and Izzy were the only ones not on the carousel, Katie pressed a remote and the carousel spun around fast, Izzy was on top of the carousel, she through bucket's of water and and ice down, since Beth's eye sight was so blurry, she thought it was actually snowing.

Beth laughed, however her face was green, as the carousel stopped, Beth fell off her horse, puking, Courtney was disgusted, yet puked soon after.

Sierra squealed, "Again Aga-" She puked mostly on the Cody, who fainted in disgust, everyone laughed, Sierra looked slightly embarrassed.

"Next ride!" Said a topsy Izzy, she led them to a roller coaster, Beth gasped, Izzy hauled her in, put her seat belt on, quickly pressed go and the roller coaster went fast, Beth gasped, Izzy stood up in her seat, no wearing a seat belt. Noah rode with Izzy and screamed as Izzy picked Noah up.

Izzy wanted to go faster, she kept pressing a button on her remote, the roller coaster stopped, "Beth, I'm sorry," Said Katie, "It was my idea to set up the fear and-" She was interrupted by Beth hugging Katie, yet at the same time, the roller coaster when backwards, then forwards and kept going like this.

Until a horn interrupted the groups happiness, "It Chris!" Said Izzy, "Uh, Oh." Beth said, "If Chris sees us we will be kicked off TDA!" She said to Izzy and LeShawna, "I don't care, at least i had fun, with my favorite gal." LeShawna said, Beth blushed, embarrassed.

Soon Izzy lead the guys off the roller coaster with her crazy and weirdly got rid of everything, so when Chris came to the to the others... "You guys look like you didn't have fun, i mean there's nothing here." Chris then smiled slyly, "Wanna have fun in my room."

The girls looked disgusted, "Pervert!" They cried, the girls, along with Noah and Trent walked off, only leaving Cody standing there.

Both looked embarrassed, before Cody ran off catching up with the girls.


	7. Falling Gwen and Duncan Being Bad Again!

** Resistance ****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own total drama**

I'm not doing Aftermath's

* * *

**Main Characters: Courtney, Trent, Beth, Noah, Cody, Sierra**, Duncan and _Gwen_. (Gwen and Duncan will become main characters This chapter.)**  
**

**Supporting: **_Heather, Lindsay, Beth_ Izzy**, LeShawna, **_Katie _and **Courtney** (Later When She Returns.)**  
**

_Italics: Seen Often, but not as often as the ones in bold and are not part of the group.__  
_

**Bold: These Are Main Characters and are part of the Group!** (That Are with Courtney and Trent almost always.)

**Characters who are Bold and under Supporting Characters: **Are main characters, yet sometimes absent to stick with canon of the story. (EG. Izzy Is Supporting As She Returns to the competition, like Courtney. LeShawna compete's in the competition for quite a long time, thus sometimes she is absent, this is also the case with Beth.)

Normal: These Are the Bad Characters, The Villains.**  
**

* * *

**Resistance- Falling Gwen, Duncan being bad again!**

"Hey, Where's Katie?" Courtney asked Trent as road on a boat back to Playa, "Crap." Trent said, eyes widening.

"_YOU FORGOT KATIE!" _

_WHY ARE YOU YELLING!"  
_

_TRENT, YOUR YELLING!"  
_

"Blah, Blah, Blah fishcakes." Said both Sierra and Izzy, they then laughed as Courtney and Trent both blushed in embarrassment.

"We need to go back and get Katie!" Cody pointed out, "Crap." Trent said, once again Courtney and Trent started to argue._  
_

_"WHAT KIND OF PERSON WOULD FORGET KATIE!"_

_"Me"  
_

_"YEAH TRENT YOU!"  
_

_"YA KNOW THIS IS KINDA FUN SHOUTING!"  
_

_YEAH I AGREE!"  
_

_"GUYS WE NEED TO GET KATIE!" _Yelled Cody_  
_

"_SHH, CODY WERE ARGUING!"_

_"HEY, NO ONE TELLS CODY TO SHH!"  
_

"Except Courtney!" Joked Noah, everyone silenced then chuckled together, "That was a fun little joke." Put in Sierra, "Yep!" Added Cody._  
_

Courtney and Trent both started jumping up and, squealing, Sierra looked at then, obviously disturbed, "Guys?" Said Beth, a hint of curiosity in her voice, "Why are you jumping up and down?" Beth asked innocently.

The two glanced at each other, knowing they both were going to say the same thing then smiled, before yodeling, "We need to pee!" Beth face was full of shock, Courtney and Trent bit their lips, worried, Beth laughed. "Look at your faces!" She yelled in between laughs.

"You guys are so lucky you have days off on TDA!" Complained Cody, jealous of Izzy, Beth and LeShawna, "Yeah," Agreed Sierra, whining.

"Oh were here!" Cried Trent, jumping off the boat, and running to the loo, Courtney growled, running hot on his trail, after all, everyone liked the one and only, master potty, the master potty was much better than the other potties, which were pretty good.

Moments later neither had returned, Cody, Izzy, Noah, LeShawna, Beth and Sierra all walked together to the master potty, they saw neither Courtney or Trent, they glanced at each other in worry.

"What might've happened to them!" Said Noah, LeShawna quirked her eye-brow at Noah, who glared at her, "I was being serious!"

"Geez," Said LeShawna, putting her hands up for defense, "Mama knows that now." She said.

* * *

Katie was annoyed, she was stuck on the TDA set, she wasn't even competing, she sighed, "Crap." She said in alarm, Chris was coming near her, she was hiding in the girls trailer, when Heather blocked the view, since Heather was outside the trailer, she couldn't hear an annoyed Katie whispering.

"Move, Move Move!" She whispered, "Hi Kathrine!" Said a bubbly, cheery voice, Katie turned, smiling, "Hey Lindsay." She waved towards the ditz, who returned it.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Lindsay, combing her hair in front of the mirror, "Oh I'm not here you just dreaming." Katie answered casually lying.

"Oh really, when will I wake up!" The blond jumped happily up and down, "Katie." A voice sneered, Katie gulped, she couldn't trick Heather, "How did you get onto the set?" Heather asked, impatiently.

"Your dreaming!" She lied, Heather scoffed, "Cut the lies, Tweedledum!" Heather mocked Katie, Lindsay just stood watching the fiasco unfold, she was utterly confused.

"Why you little!" Yelled Katie, "You are really a mean **[Censored] **Yeah i said it, you are a **[Censored]** **[Censored]" **Heather gasped, "You **[Censored]**" Heather jumped on Katie, the two started cat-fighting, Lindsay laughed.

"Go, Kylie!" She said, "Katie!" Corrected Katie, "No." Said Heather, "She meant Heather, she just said the completely wrong name." Argued Heather, suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Lindsay, Heather," Said the voice, "Open up!" Heather smirked, "Gladly." She tried to get up, Katie pulled her down.

* * *

"Hey Courtney!" Purred a familiar voice, Courtney gasped, she was in a van that was speeding far away, "Duncan?!" She cried in shock.

"Yep."

"Why am I here!" She yelled, Duncan smiled, "I wanted to remind you of something." Courtney was agape, "You got me when I was on the potty?" She said, Duncan laughed, "I wish, but no, when you were going to the potty!"

"But you have to go to the competition tomorrow, right!?" She said worried, it didn't help when Duncan laughed again, "Yeah, but Gwen doesn't!" He pulled Gwen to his right so she was in view of Courtney, who was enraged.

"Gwen!" She growled. "Duncan here, wants to get back together with you, I wanna get back together with Trent, so we agreed to help each-other." Courtney looked baffled.

"Aren't you to dating?" She asked, "No!" Yelled the two, angrily. "Trent there, is right behind you!" Courtney turned seeing Trent, with tape on his mouth, she ripped it off, prompting him to screech.

"Shush!" Hissed Duncan, giving Trent a glare. "Hey, Duncan where here!" Gwen informed the punk, Courtney and Trent were led out of the van.

Courtney and Trent were at the shack, the place with no TV, the shack was a cozy, hut like place where people could relax and order food.

"Hey Crompet." Courtney waved to 'Crompet' both Gwen and Duncan looked slightly puzzled, Trent smiled, "hey Cromp." He high-fived the old man, who smiled at Courtney. "Hey li'l lassie I see you have a new fella."Courtney smiled.

_Do the joke, Do the joke." _She prayed in her head.

"Hey, Blink twice if your being forced to come here." Joked Crompet, Luckily for Courtney and Trent, Gwen and Duncan were admiring the Gothic and Punk paintings.

The pair blinked twice, Crompet looked slightly shocked, but whispered, "I'll get you outta here!" Courtney and Trent shook there heads, now realizing they didn't want Crompet putting himself in danger, Crompet looked puzzled.

"Our van's be stolen!" Cried Gwen, Crompet once again whispered, "Now I've got to get outta this!" Courtney glared at Crompet, "No." She said sternly, "Can I let you stay here?" He asked, the two nodded, Crompet rushed them through a door, then the two where faced with wooden stairs, Courtney smiled at Crompet before rushing up.

"Hey where'd they go!" Cried Duncan, Gwen whispered something in Duncan's ear, Duncan nodded, walking out of The Shack, Gwen was determined to find them.

"Hey!" Gwen called to Crompet, who was nervously sweating.

* * *

While Katie and Heather were both trying to get to the door, Lindsay had reached it first, "Hey Crap." Lindsay smiled, Chris looked annoyed, "It's Chris Lindsay, Chris." He said.

"But that's not what Bertha said," She explained, "Oh really." He mumbled, Lindsay nodded, "Where's Beth now," He asked, "Probably with Justin." Chris nodded, shutting the girls trailer door and started walking out, Katie looked relieved.

"Now," Lindsay turned to the two, "There is one way off the set." Katie sighed, "Chef might kill us." Said Katie, Heather laughed, until realizing Katie was serious.

* * *

Cody, Izzy, Noah, Beth, Sierra and LeShawna were looking around for Courtney, Sierra gasped, "I know where Courtney is, follow me!" She smirked, despite the others being slightly scared of the girl, they went along.

"There at The Shack!" Sierra said, "The Shack!?" Cried the others, "Oh," Laughed Sierra, "That's where Courtney and Trent hang out." She explained.

"Alone!?" Cried LeShawna, "How do they get off this resort!" She yelled, "Well, genius, Sierra was about to say how." Noah put in.

"Your getting on my last nerve!" Cried LeShawna, pouncing on Noah, "Yo!" Said Sierra, getting their attention, "Our transportation's here!"

The propeller's whirred and almost made Noah fly, away, luckily Izzy, caught him in time, "Shrimp." Muttered LeShawna, laughing at Noah.

"There's only 4 seats!" Cried the pilot, "Sierra is the only one who knows where the shack is, so she will go." The pilot landed the helicopter, Sierra hopped in.

"Noah will go cause he can fly a helicopter." Sierra stated, Izzy threw Noah in and Sierra threw the pilot out of the plane, he yelled and screamed, until looking around.

"I Might like staying here." He muttered, walking inside.

"Cody!" Yelled Sierra, "Hop in!" Cody slightly hesitant hopped in, 2 seats remained, but so did, Izzy, LeShawna and Beth.

"I'll go, cause if the plane crashes, I'll save your lives!" Izzy cackled crazily before hopping in, Noah groaned, Izzy squeezed Noah tightly.

Only LeShawna and Beth remain. LeShawna was almost shoved in by Beth, "Woah!" She squeaked, "Report back to me, Okay guys!" Beth threw a handheld transceiver. (Aka A Walkie Talkie.) And she herself held one in her hand, she grinned.

* * *

Courtney and Trent were 19, so they decided to drink alcohol, they drank it quickly, soon the two were babbling incoherently, since the two were staying there at the shack, they soon decided to try out the bed, Courtney literally jumped on Trent and there eyes met.

Courtney kissed Trent, "N-Nice lips." She quivered. "Your's are okay too." Complimented Trent, they both lay on top of each-other cuddling, soon when they awoke they saw Gwen standing over them, they screamed, "So love birds," Remarked Gwen.

"What no!" Said Courtney, Trent literally threw Courtney off him, "Hey!" Screeched Courtney, angrily dusting herself off, "Why are you doing this!" Gwen sighed, "Well," She started, "Duncan took everything from me and he knew everyone hated me, so in order to get the rest of my clothes back and become "Popular" again I have to do this." She admitted.

"Oh," Said Courtney, hugging Gwen, "Oh but never call me and him love birds!" Hissed Courtney, "Woah, Ahh!" Gwen was right at the top of stairs, however Courtney threw her off balance and she started to fall, however she quickly gripped the banister before any damage could be done.

However the step she stood on, the top step, was sturdy, so she fell, she barely could hold on to the step she held onto.

"Gwen!" Cried Courtney, Trent rushed out of the room so fast, he almost slipped into the giant gap where Gwen was dangling, he gasped.

"Gwen!" The stair had broke and Gwen fell onto the floor, "Ow!" She screamed, "I think my-Ah!" She once again fell through floor, barely holding onto a part of the floor, she panted heavily.

"Uh oh!" Gwen looked down, the basement floor was concrete, if she fell she would certainly die, Gwen quickly hauled herself up onto a sturdy part of the floor, yet she fell through the same hole, however this time, she was stuck.

* * *

AN: **Review Please for the other 2 Chapter's I have had 0 Reviews, yes 0, not even 1.**


	8. Together, Finally!

** Resistance ****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own total drama**

I'm not doing Aftermath's

* * *

Main Characters: **Courtney, Trent, Beth, Noah, Cody, LeShawna, Sierra, Lindsay, Katie Izzy,** Duncan.

**Supporting: **_Heather, Gwen, **Beth**_ **Izzy, LeShawna **and **Courtney** **  
**

_Italics: Seen Often, but not as often as the ones in bold and are not part of the group.__  
_

**Bold: These Are Main Characters and are part of the Group!** (That Are with Courtney and Trent almost always.)

**Characters who are Bold and under Supporting Characters: **Are main characters, yet sometimes absent to stick with canon of the story. (EG. Izzy Is Supporting As She Returns to the competition, like Courtney. LeShawna compete's in the competition for quite a long time, thus sometimes she is absent, this is also the case with Beth.)

Normal: These Are the Bad Characters, The Villains.**  
**

* * *

**Resistance-  
**

* * *

"Hey!" Gwen called to Courtney, "I'm stuck, pull me out!" She commanded, Courtney nodded, trying to pull Gwen out, but she couldn't, she panted.

"Put some muscle into!" Growled Gwen, Courtney glared at Gwen yet still tried to help her, she felt a tug on her back and jumped, it was Trent. Gwen moved an inch, "Jump!" She cried, the two jumped, while pulling Gwen out, Gwen smiled, she was almost out.

"Gwen!" Cried Duncan voice, Gwen's eyes widened, Courtney and Trent pulled faster, freeing Gwen, Gwen quickly ran off, "There you are!" Said Duncan, spotting Courtney and Trent.

He sprinted up the stairs, quickly trying to grasp Courtney, however she ran, dragging Trent with her, Gwen got out of her hiding place, only to quickly jump out of the way. Duncan ran past them, Courtney, dragging both Gwen and Trent with her, ran down the stairs, but fell, landing on the concrete floor. This time Gwen however was the one getting chased by Duncan.

"Gwen Help!" Yelled Courtney, Duncan upon hearing Courtney cry for help smirked, he dragged Gwen into a room, jumped out of the window, with Gwen screaming all the way, she barely landed flat on the ground.

"Where are we going?" Asked Gwen. "TDA Set." He simply said, Gwen gasped, "What about Courtney and Trent." Duncan didn't answer. Duncan was suddenly kicked in the shin, "What about Courtney and Trent !?" Repeated Gwen, much angrier, even Duncan looked scared.

Gwen smiled, sweetly giggling as if she were triumphant, then ran off, Duncan just looked shocked, "W-wow." His lips were quivering.

* * *

"Yeah," Answered Courtney, "I like your music too." She smiled, "Wanna hear some?" He taunted, "Wish I could." Trent and Courtney smiled at each-other, unaware Gwen was watching them.

"They make a great couple." She muttered, instead of making them aware of her presence, she hid, eyes fixed on the pair.

"Trent," Said Courtney, "Yes?" He looked up at Courtney, slightly, "I don't consider you are friend." She said, Trent frowned, upset.

"I consider you to be more than a friend." Trent looked shocked, yet would've hugged Courtney if he could've, instead he gave her a light peck on the cheek, which Courtney returned.

"Daw," Cooed Gwen, Crompet came in, almost interrupting their moment, Gwen shot daggers at him, Crompet sightly confused left the room.

"Hey!" Gwen gasped, "Sierra?" Sierra smiled, "And Noah and Cody too." The two boys, soon carefully pulled out a sleeping Courtney and Trent.

* * *

"So," Said Courtney awake as they were riding in the helicopter, "LeShawna and Izzy went back to TDA." She asked, Cody nodded, "Yep, Izzy is eliminated though and at Playa, Beth also went back to the competition but like LeShawna, is still in."

Courtney suddenly squealed looking at her PDA, "I'm returning to TDA!" Cody, Noah and Sierra were shocking, there mouths were open, Trent was blubbering and tightly gripped Courtney.

"Ugh, Guys." She said, pulling Trent off her, "I'll only be gone for a bit." Sierra, Cody, Trent and Nah didn't speak, they looked away from Courtney, who sighed.

* * *

When they landed, Courtney was escorted to the film lot, when she got there, she heard she would be debuting while being a character in a challenge.

"Okay," Whispered Courtney, looking at Chris, who was explaining what was going to happen, Later that night she saw Katie, quickly running of the set, at first, Courtney looked dumbfounded but realized they had let Katie there earlier.

Courtney sneaked into the, being careful enough not wake, Beth, Lindsay, LeShawna or Heather, she quickly jumped into Izzy's old bunk and pulled the duvet over her.

* * *

2 weeks Later, Trent, Noah, Cody and Sierra were watching the recent Total Drama Action Episode 17: Super Hero-ld. LeShawna had been eliminated, the 4 wondered when LeShawna would get to Playa, soon a loud splash interrupted there thoughts.

"Hey Y'all!" Said LeShawna, the limo, quickly sped off somewhere, probably back to the TDA Film set, "Hey, LeShawna, How's Courtney." LeShawna smiled, "She's Okay, she has to act all bossy, mean and stuck up though." She explained, Trent smiled, his eyes fluttering as he thought of Courtney.

* * *

After 4 Weeks, Courtney had returned to Playa, with Sierra, Izzy, Katie, Lindsay, LeShawna, Noah and Cody were there to congratulate her, Courtney looked around, worried.

"Where's Trent!?" She asked, visibly upset, tears in her eyes, A grinning LeShawna answered, "Over there." She pointed behind Courtney, before Courtney could turn she was jumped on by Trent, the pair laughed.

"Beth has gotta win!" Courtney yelled, the other nodded. Soon the others were strolling around yelling, "Vote for Beth!" Eva growled at them, "Shut up!" She yelled, they had been chanting that for 6 hours, straight she was fed up, she chased them with an axe.

"Where Avan get an axe from!?" Lindsay asked Courtney while running, "Well, It's Eva she will always have some kind of tool that puts people lives in danger." Eva screeched loudly, she ran faster, almost chopping Courtney.

* * *

Soon after Eva had stopped chasing them all, Courtney made Jolly, her new lawyer, send transportation for, Lindsay, Sierra, Trent, LeShawna, Noah, Cody, Izzy, Katie and herself, they were finally at the finale, yesterday, the finale was a fake, it was a tie, they barely remembered it as they only made it in time.

Soon everyone was at the finale, and Chris was announcing the winner, "Duncan!" He yelled, Courtney looked saddened, Chris winked, Courtney now was supposed to kiss Duncan, she was hesistant but did, she had please the fans.

Chris soon ended the show, Beth looked heart broken, she sobbed whilst running towards, Courtney, Trent, Noah, LeShawna, Lindsay, Katie, Sierra, Cody and Izzy, they also looked deeply upset.

"Beth, is there anything that we can do to make you happy!" Courtney said, Beth smiled, "Yes, You and Trent, kiss." Courtney didn't bother to get a reply from Trent as their lips clashed against each-other. Once they released the two smiled at each-other.

"Does this mean we are a couple." Trent said, Courtney simply kissed him again, now that the camera were off, Duncney were broken up, and Trentney was together.

* * *

**The End.**

**Look Out For the Sequel, Obstacles, Which Features Courtney and Trent after TDA and In TDWT.  
**


End file.
